Examples of the state of the art of placing dried reagents in the closed end of a container are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,419 entitled "Immunological Color Change Test Involving Two differently Colored Reagent Spots" issued on Jan. 27, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,639 entitled "Dry Form Micronitrous Acid Streptococci Extraction-Agglutination Test" issued on Jun. 16, 1987. To date, these containers have been less than completely satisfactory since their construction has ignored the fact that if the closed end strikes an object, the reagent can be dislodged. Furthermore, even if the dislodging problem is acknowledged, it is not sufficient as the solution to the problem, to simply construct the bottom portions of the container to be much thicker, since at least the side wall portion adjacent the bottom wall of the contaner must be sufficiently flexible as to allow the container to be squeezed right above the bottom wall. Such squeezing is used to redissolve the stored reagents more rapidly.
There has been a need, therefore, prior to this invention, for an improved container with a means for preventing dislodging of the reagent when the closed end strikes an object, without interfering with the flexibility of the container.